


afire love

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: "it's not his fault he doesn't know your face."in which akaashi doesn't remember and bokuto is broken.





	afire love

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas cat!! i was your secret santa, i know it's sad but u know i had to do 'em. i hope you enjoy it and happy new year!! ilysm!
> 
> also inspired by the song; afire love by ed sheeran.

_" things were all good yesterday,_   
_and then the devil took your memory "_

 

\--

 

The firstthing Akaashi saw was white. The bright white light of his hospital room, his eyes weren't quite adjusted to it yet so his eyes shut quickly again.

"Keiji!" A yell filled Akaashi's ringing ears, unused to the sounds of the room.

A squeeze in his hand caused Keiji to jump, he hadn't felt anything like that in a while. His eyes still closed, he felt the warm breath touch his skin; people were standing over him, too many people.

When his eyes finally opened, he saw no familiar faces. He jumped, almost leaving the hospital bed completely.

Everyone in the room looked confused, they didn't understand why Keiji was scared of them. He was their best friend, their family.

"Guys! We should give him some space." Finally, a familiar voice spoke. Akaashi's head snapped over, finding the face of his childhood friend, Konoha. Following closely behind, Keiji's mom, red-eyed and messy-haired.

"Mom!" Keiji almost screamed, a smile now spreading across his face as his mother gave him a hug.

There was a guy standing beside them, he had a look on his face; like he wanted to say something but stayed silent.

"What's happening, Mom? Who are all these people?" Keiji spoke up again, a shiver running through him as he saw the eyes widen in the room.

That was when everyone realized, this isn't that Akaashi they all remembered. This is the Keiji he was before he met Koutarou before he went to Fukurodani. The Keiji that wasn't dating Koutarou, the one that didn't remember him.   
  


 

_\--_

 

 

_"darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night."_

 

 

Bokuto stormed into the apartment he shared with his best friend Kuroo, causing his roommate to jump at the sudden loud sound.

Kuroo opened his mouth to ask Koutarou how his date had gone, but the louder slam of his bedroom door beat him to it. He assumed it went bad.

After almost half an hour without a word from Bokuto, Kuroo took it upon himself to talk to him. He pulled himself up from the sofa and made his way over to the bedroom door, knocking softly. "Bo? Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

There was no answer. It wasn't unusual for Bokuto to ignore people if he's in a bad mood, but given the circumstances, Kuroo was concerned about him being left alone. He knocked again, "I'm coming in Bo." He trailed off.

When he walked into the room, he expected to see Bokuto sulking on his bed like always. To Kuroo's surprise, Bokuto was actually sat at his desk, looking at his laptop.

Kuroo smiled slightly to himself, taking a step closer. It wasn't until he saw what Bo was looking at on his laptop, that his smile faded.

He was looking at pictures of him and Akaashi.

"Bo.." Kuroo started, walking closer to his roommate. The closer he got, the more he could see the tears already formed in Bokuto's eyes.

"I think about him all the time and he doesn't even know what my name is," Bokuto whispered, a small tear leaving his golden eyes.

Kuroo pulled a chair beside Bokuto and pulled him into a tight hug, his favourite. "The doctor said to give him time, he'll come around," Kuroo spoke sympathetically. The loss of his friend had also hurt him, but someone had to pick up Bokuto's pieces, he was hurting more.

"It's been a year Kuroo, a year." Bokuto pulled back, returning to his pictures on his laptop.

Watching the pictures go past, it suddenly stopped on a picture from 2 years ago. Kuroo could remember the day like it was yesterday, sadly.

It was when Oikawa was still living with them before he moved out. He and Kuroo had come home from shopping to see Bokuto and Akaashi, on the sofa cuddling, passed out while a random movie played in the background.

To tease them, Oikawa took a picture of them on the sofa and posted it on every social media platform he could find.

They weren't embarrassed. Not in the slightest.

"I miss him so much," Bokuto said, his eyes filling with tears faster than before. Kuroo caught Bokuto's bottom him starting to quiver and pulled him into a hug. Allowing Koutarou to break down. 

 

\--

 

_"with your body next to mine, our hearts will beat as one."_   
  
  


 

This was a bad idea.

This was an awful terrible idea.

He just couldn't help himself, he needed to see him. Bokuto needed to see Akaashi, it's been too long. He misses his boyfriend.

He walks into the small cafe in Miyagi, it was late, he was surprised it was even open.

It was quiet, a nice quiet. Bokuto noticed the man with rather curly hair behind the counter, he must have been the owner.

The light sound of Claire De Lune playing in the background soon filled Bokuto's ears. Right away he knew who was playing the song, his eyes wandered around the room to find a man, short black hair playing the piano in the corner of the cafe.

It was Akaashi.

The past 2 years of no contact had done him well, he looked beautiful. Bokuto was at a loss for words at the beauty of the male.

Bokuto ordered a cup of coffee and soon took a seat close to the piano, contemplating rather or not to approach his long lost friend.

After the song had finished, Bokuto had realized he spent the whole time just watching the male play the piano. Not that it was wrong, Akaash looked at home. He looked happier than Bokuto had ever seen him.

Before Akaashi could start the next song, Bokuto was soon approaching him. "Mind if I sit?" He asked, pulling a chair up to the piano.

Akaashi merely nodded and continued fiddling with his sheet music. "Do you play?" He soon asked, offering up the keys in front of them.

Bokuto shook his head, "Used too, not anymore." He stated simply, not giving too much information. He knew that Akaashi had taught him a couple of keys, but Akaashi didn't know that.

"How so?" Akaashi asked, looking up at Bokuto. The twinkle in his grey eyes almost sent a shiver down Bokuto's spine.

"An ex taught me, we stopped talking so I stopped playing I suppose."

Lie. Bokuto stopped playing because even the small sound of a piano key made him think of Akaashi. Made him want to burst into tears.

"So you're here about an ex I suppose?" Akaashi asked again, smiling at the owner of the shop as he placed a small cup of tea in front of him.

"You could say something like that." Bokuto smiled, looking down at the tea. orange pekoe, his favourite.

Deep down Bokuto knew this was his Akaashi, he just needed to push the right buttons.

Akaashi examined his face, he could tell his was lying. He wanted to push more but had no idea how he didn't want to upset the mysterious man in front of him.

"You can tell me, the best thing about working here is the stories. I love hearing them." Akaashi revealed. It was the truth, ever since the day at the hospital, he felt as if something was missing from his life.

Hearing these stories, made him feel less alone.

"Can't expect me to open up without a name." Bokuto preyed.

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Oikawa Tetsurou."

Akaashi almost laughed at the name, but he knew it would have been rude and stayed silent. "Interesting name, I like it." He expressed.

"You know, I actually have to get going. I promised my boyfriend I would go to some sports thing he cannot attend, will you be around later on?" Akaashi asked, standing up from his chair.

The term boyfriend almost went totally over Bokuto's head,  _almost_.

He didn't wanna make a scene, he didn't want Akaashi to know. He was happy, happier than he'd ever been with him, that's all he wants for him.

"No, I won't actually, but I don't mind joining you?" Bokuto offered. He didn't quite understand what he was saying until after he had actually said it.

"I presume that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Akaashi laughed, grabbing a jacket from on top of the piano. Bokuto had totally missed it beforehand.

"Shall we?" Akaashi asked, offering his hand as a joke.

Bokuto just stared at the hand. Unsure if he should grab it or not after Akaashi pulled away and laughed he knew. Akaashi had no idea who he was and, he never will again.

—

After almost a 20-minute car ride, Akaashi and Bokuto arrived at a banquet hall. Something Akaashi had forgotten to mention.

The whole car-ride down, Akaashi was pushing more into Bokuto opening up but, to no avail. "You make things rather hard, don't you Oikawa-san?" Akaashi giggled, walking into the hall.

Bokuto followed suit and made his way straight to the bar, not taking any time to order a drink.

Soon enough, Akaashi had joined him and they sat together, watching all the couples dance and laugh together.

They sat in a comfortable silence, soon enough, a pair of older girls made their way to the dance floor.

They were obviously together and had been for a long time. The sight of them both caused Bokuto to sigh, trying his best not to sulk.

Akaashi took notice of Bokuto's feelings and took the opportunity to pry into his love life again. "Do you ever feel like that?" He simply asked.

"Like what?" Bokuto asked, dumbfounded.

"Like you were just made for someone?"

"Yes," Bokuto whispered, taking another moment to bask in Akaashi's beauty and grace. "All the time." He soon added afterward.

"Would you like to dance with me, Oikawa-san?" Akaashi asked, standing up and holding a hand out for Bokuto to take.

Akaashi didn't need to ask twice. Bokuto took his hand and started to lead in a slow dance, allowing Akaashi to lean his head on his broad shoulders.

The duo danced all night, smiling and having fun together.

 

—

 

 

_"things were all good yesterday, and then the devil took your breath away."_

 

 

Akaashisat inside the cafe, playing his music with a smile on his face.

The cafe was small, semi-deserted, but they had regulars. Regulars who loved the music Akaashi makes.

When the odd customer came in, it was Akaashi's job to make them become a regular. And he did his job well until one person came in.

He came in, walking straight over to Akaashi on his piano. He stuck his hand out and handed him a note, an invitation.

Akaashi stopped his piano playing and looked up at the strange man. "What's this?" He questioned, furrowing his brows at the paper in front of him.

"Invitation for a funeral," The male said coldly, not keeping eye contact.

Akaashi eyes squinted as he took the invitation out of the mysterious man's hands. "No one I know has died recently.." He trailed off, still confused.

"God, you're still as oblivious as ever." The male snapped and started to walk away.

Akaashi opened the invitation and saw  _him._

Oikawa Tetsurou, but that wasn't his name. It said Bokuto Koutarou.

Akaashi felt a chill run across his skin. The next thing he knew he was following the male out of the cafe. "I don't know him." He stated forcefully.

The male let out a huff, obviously frustrated and turned around to face Akaashi. "Yes, you do" He argued, taking a step towards him.

"You're Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto was your boyfriend for 3 years. You loved him and he loved you more than anything, 2 years ago you were in an accident and lost your memory." The man ranted, his long black hair slightly moving.

Akaashi shook his head. It didn't make any sense, he knew that he had been n an accident. He was fine, his doctors said he was fine, his mom said he was fine. "I don't know who that is, I don't know, my boyfriend is Iwaizumi Hajime. I don't know Bokuto-san!" Akaashi argued, his voice rising with each word he spoke.

The man took another step, "You went to Fukurodani high school, you were on the volleyball team, you were the vice-captain. You went to Kobe university for arts. You love to play the piano, you love to draw and to paint. Your favourite kind of tea as orange pekoe. I was your best friend Keiji."

Akaashi took a step back, tears now starting to fill his eyes. "I don't know you." He whispered.

"Yes you do, you're just scared to admit the pain of it all."

The owner of the store noticed how upset Akaashi was, he stepped outside and intervened. Telling Kuroo to go home.

Akaashi was let out of work early that day, he was told to go home and rest. But there was no bone in his body that could.

He was restless, wondering why his family had lied to him for so long, he wanted to know who Bokuto Koutarou was. He wanted to know his past life.

When he finally got home, Hajime was awaiting his arrival. Once he saw the look on Keiji's face he knew that he was upset and that it was serious.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hajime said, getting up immediately from the seat where he sat.

Keiji stayed silent, tears forming in his eyes. His whole world was falling apart, he didn't know what was real and what was fake.

"Keiji.." Hajime trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Keiji's heart started to beat harshly in his chest, he felt his breath quicken, he was panicking.

Hajime ran forward, catching Keiji when he fell to his knees. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it, baby please." Hajime pleaded.

"Everything, everything is wrong," Keiji whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

 

—

 

 

_"now we're left here in the pain._   
_Black suit, black tie standing in the rain._   
_And now my family is one again._   
_Stapled together with the strangers and a friend."_

 

 

Today was the day.

Akaashi's nerves were all over the place. He fiddled with his fingers in his lap, unsure of what to expect from the people of his past.

"I'll only be a phone call away," Hajime whispers in Keiji's ear. He wanted to attend the funeral but, Keiji told him not too. Their compromise was that he'd drive him there.

"I know," Keiji whispered, his fingers shaking.

"They're your family, Keiji. They love you." Hajime tried to calm him down. He was trying his best. Keiji knew that he was grateful to have such a loving and accepting boyfriend.

"I love you." Keiji spilled, unsure of how do go about saying goodbye.

"Not today you don't," Hajime whispered before forcing Keiji out of the car.

When Akaashi had walked into the church, he felt all eyes on him. He instantly felt anxiety fall over him, he felt like it was his fault everyone was here.

It wasn't until Kuroo, someone Keiji had gotten closer with since the day at the cafe, came up to him. "You okay?" He asked.

Keiji just nodded. He didn't know what to say, his memories with everyone were still fuzzy, but he tried his best.

"You're not alone anymore, Keiji. We're all here. And we aren't going anywhere."

And for the first time in 2 years, Keji felt like he belonged somewhere other than the small cafe at the corner. 


End file.
